


Chicken Noodle Soup

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Parenthood, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your and Brahms' child is sick.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Chicken Noodle Soup

Coughing and sneezing came from your daughter’s bedroom. You would help, if Hannah hadn’t also gotten you sick. So, coughing and sneezing was coming from your room as well. And Brahms was left to his own devices, a man who could barely take care of himself now in charge of taking care of two sick people.

Brahms was in the kitchen, pouring canned soup into a microwavable bowl and shoving said bowl in the microwave.

“Daddy!” A sad little voice came from the doorway. 

Brahms turned to see Hannah standing in the hall, holding her blanket and looking completely miserable. 

“Sweetheart, you shouldn’t be up.” He cooed, kneeling down beside her.

“Daddy, I’m hungry!” She pouted, stomping her little foot for emphasis.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that side of her came from him. He tucked his hands under her armpits, picking her up. “You don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

“I didn’t bite you!” She whined, curling up into his chest.

“Yes, yes, you didn’t bite me.” He smiled, swaddling her with her blanket. She was too big, and her feet stuck out of the blanket. “I’m making you food.”

“I had to make sure you did it right.” Hannah grumbled, looking around.

Brahms chuckled, petting her hair, noticing how sweaty her forehead was and pulling up his sleeve, lightly dabbing away her sweat. “I love your faith in me. But you’ll eat what I made you.”

The microwave dinged, and Hannah frowned deeply. “You aren’t supposed to make soup like that!”

“Oh, the lord gave me a child just like me to test me.” Brahms sighed, walking to her room. “I’ll put you in bed, and I will make the soup again, the right way.”

Hannah coughed, curling up tighter into Brahms’ chest and his warmth. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Brahms said, stepping over her toys and placing her in bed. “You were supposed to clean your room.”

“I can’t, I’m sick.” Hannah coughed again for emphasis.

Brahms smirked, pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead. “Once you’re better, you’re cleaning them up. We’re not going to clean up after you anymore, you’re a big girl.”

“Then I’m never getting better!” Hannah proclaimed, curling up into her pillow. 

“You will on my watch.” Brahms pet her hair. “Because if you don’t get better, that means I’m doing a bad job as your daddy.”

Hannah paused, looking back at him before saying begrudgingly. “You’re a good daddy.”

Brahms smiled and kissed her forehead. “That means a lot to me. I’ll be back with your soup.”

“The right way?” Hannah asked.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Brahms said, stepping over her toys and walking to the kitchen, where he absolutely would not be reheating her soup.


End file.
